


Drinks and Kinks

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Lucifer (Series), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bars and Pubs, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Complete, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Double Entendre, Drinking, Endearments, Flirting, Foot Fetish, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Interspecies Sex, Kinks, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Language, Military Background, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Lucifer (Series), Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Slash, The Night Manager (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: A toast, that’s all.





	1. Drinks and Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Lucifer fic, the first was way back when episode 1 of season 1 aired, so I hope I got him mostly right.

Corkoran glanced up as a man’s voice asked, “Well well, what do we have here ? A striking chap all on his lonesome ? That’s just not right.”

Thank God for someone else who was English. He could hardly stand Americans, much less drunken Americans, when he was half-sober. The man who’d spoken was, at least, 6 foot tall with short black hair, tanned skin and wearing an impeccable black suit. He looked far more entertaining than the deep green-black walls, cages full of girls and white lights.

“That’s because hardly anyone prefers a short bloke, sweetheart. Major Lance Corkoran and you would be ?”

“A good thing then that being short doesn’t preclude a lack of experience. Why one of my best experiences was with a...what do you call them these days ? A midget, a dwarf ? No, no, that’s not right. Ah-ha ! A little person. He was an absolutely lovely bloke in general not to mention that he definitely knew his way around the old back garden.” The man sat down, put down his drink then folded his hands. “Right then, I’m Lucifer Morningstar. So, Major, hmm ? Must’ve seen a few good battles then, eh ?”

“If your definition of good is watching my best mate get blown to bits in Belfast then it was bloody good fun, emphasis on the bloody. I should’ve strangled that traitor, sent him straight to Hell and that IRA bitch along with him. God has a plan, blah blah blah, should’ve told that to Pine’s grief-stricken ex-wife and his boy. Bunch of nutters. Religion just doesn’t work for me what with the constantly being told that I’m going to Hell for something that’s not harming anyone else. Well, unless they want it, of course.” 

For a moment, he turned his attention from Lucifer to contemplate his empty glass. Really, if Hell did exist he was going to end up there for a variety of reasons not one of which should’ve been for being gay.

Lucifer motioned to someone at the bar. “I’m sorry, Lance, that sounds terrible. But, I can guarantee that you’re not going to Hell just for being gay. I mean, it definitely wouldn’t be half as dreary if that were the case, but unfortunately we only accepted them if they’d done some very bad things. Like going and telling someone’s mum to shave on a Saturday.”

Lance, not many people called him Lance these days. It was always Corkoran or Corky, Corks was only if Roper was around. He didn’t reply until the woman who’d been behind the bar had poured him a glass of whiskey and left. God, he was so glad to be away from Roper for a day, no more fucking champagne for near every meal. Unlike Roper, when you’d grown up drinking champagne it wasn’t the fun and exciting drink you thought it was after the fortieth time. Now, a world without whiskey would be like a world without nudie mags it would be utterly unlivable.

“Hmm, looks like I’m still going to Hell then because I’ve said a lot worse things than that. One time Roper, my boss, decided to hire me a hooker. I-,”

Lucifer interrupted with, “That was rather nice of him.”

“Ah-ah, naughty Lucifer, I wasn’t finished yet.”

“I’m sorry, do continue.”

“Thank you. So, as I was going to say, it turned out that the bloke was Latvian or some shit, I can’t be arsed to remember. He could barely speak half-way decent English and I swear I would’ve gotten more pleasure by figuring out how to bugger myself. Roper, Tabby and Frisky are all straight so, of course, they get the good hookers while poor gay Corky constantly gets left unsatisfied. It’s frustrating as all hell.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem tonight, I think. Say, you wouldn’t happen to like knifeplay, would you ?”

“Only second to my foot fetish, third however if you count squeezing a nice arse.” Corkoran lifted his drink and proposed a toast, “To drinks and kinks ?”

“Well, I’ve got perfect everything. To drinks and kinks !”

Seeing how Lucifer had initiated he supposed he could spare Roper the expense of one Uncorking fee. Just the first, in case, Lucifer happened to be up for repeat performances and this was turning out to be his night so he had high hopes. Very high hopes.


	2. Knife Play and Guilt

Corkoran hummed and flipped the knife a few times. It was such a beautiful canvas as Lucifer slid off his shirt. The tanned skin was unmarred, the dark pink nipples pert and the muscle taut. Where to start, where to start ? A quandary, indeed. “How about...here ?” He slid the knife half-way down the central line of Lucifer’s abdominals light as a feather. Was it the drinks or was Lucifer not bleeding ? Impulsively, he leaned down to lick the cut. There wasn’t any blood, not even a bit. Peered at it for a second just to make sure. Still nothing.

“I’m sorry, Lance, I forgot to mention I’m not much of a bleeder. That won’t impact anything will it ?”

Lucifer was really into apologizing, wasn’t he ? “No, no, I just think it makes the designs look prettier. I made a detailed humming-bird on a chap’s solar plexus once. Now that was a boy who liked his pain, torture would’ve been lost him.”

“Hmm, we didn’t mention we were a part-time artiste.”

He frowned at the last word and sliced a high curve that changed into a wavy line on Lucifer’s topmost left oblique. “I’m not, it’s just a thing I do. I don’t like them, Frenchies I mean. One of those bastards spat in my face and mocked me, said I had a stupid accent, so I punched him in the bollocks then clocked him over the head with a crystal vase. Lucifer, what light through yonder window breaks ?”

“...Moonlight ? I don’t think I get this joke. Ooh, you are a randy thing, aren’t you ?”

The knife glinted golden in the light of the penthouse as he soothed Lucifer’s hip with kisses. “Of course. As for the light, it had a smashing good time.”

“Ha ha, I’ll have to remember that one.”

When he glanced down Lucifer’s feet caught his attention. Nice fine toes. Hmm, he’d have to ask where Lucifer got his pedicures done later. Such lovely ankles too. Frisky always said he should’ve been born a Victorian. Well, Frisky should’ve been a Neanderthal, Roper, too, at times.

Lucifer wiggled his toes, “Oh, go on, love, you know you want to.”

The lion could wait. Good thing he was already on its toes.

* * *

 

4 years later...2016

Pine almost closed his eyes and went back to sleep until the smell of something cooking filled his nose. That, of course, was also when the guilt rushed in. First Roper then Jed then Roper again before going back to Jed and, now, Lucifer. Sophie had warned him about Roper - the charm and eloquence, but no one had warned him about Lucifer. If Roper was charming and eloquent, which he definitely was, then Lucifer was that but two times more. It didn’t hurt that Lucifer was closer to his age instead of Roper who was, had been, was in his 50‘s.

He slid out of the enormous bed to enter the living room/kitchen/bar area.

“Oh good you’re up. Omelet, love ? It’s got ham, bacon, a bit of spinach, some red bell pepper and fresh marble cheese shredded right off the block.”

For a moment, two memories collided in his mind. One, all the times Corkoran had called him love or old love, while the other was Roper offering him an omelette. Of course, Roper hadn’t made it himself that was what the team of personal chefs was for. The moment passed and he nodded, “Sure, thank you. Uh, pardon my asking, but shouldn’t you be wearing actual clothes to cook ?” If it’d been the Nefertiti’s kitchen Youssef would have fired Lucifer.

“I’ll be fine, it doesn’t hurt, Jonathan, really.” Lucifer responded while flipping the omelet expertly. “There, another minute and it’ll be done.”

“Of course, Lucifer.” That was Pine the Hotelier, ever polite even when he knew something was wrong. It was months since he’d been the Hotelier, but at least it wasn’t the Soldier this time. After shaking that off too, “Say, there wouldn’t happen to be a bit of milk left would there ?”

“Yep, milk is in the bottom fridge door, glasses are in the nearest cabinet, take from any shelf you wish.”

“But,” His mind continued, “You touch that precious tumbler and like the Belgians in the Congo I’ll chop it off...and I don’t mean the hand.” Why did he remember the general words of that ? It didn’t make sense. He shook his head then set about getting the things and pouring a bit of milk before re-closing the fridge, taking a sip then turned to lean against the counter.

“I noticed you have a bit of experience last night. Anything interesting ?”

“As if you could count Richard Onslow Roper as boring.”

“Oh, him. I did a favour for him once. How did you get mixed up in that ?” Lucifer put the newly plated omelette beside him.

“One of his men killed a woman I loved because she betrayed him. I wanted to take him down and, just like Angela said, I got in too deep. I thought I’d been wined and dined before accepting the job at Meisters, but that was nothing compared to Roper.” Brief silence as he picked up his plate and glass then moved to sit on a stool at the counter. “The finest wines and foods that money could buy, private dining rooms, a credit card I couldn’t have afforded even with two years of my salary and a whole new wardrobe. I was just...overwhelmed by him. We went for drinks one night and one of the waiters, supposedly, by accident spilled something on me. I went to clean up, he followed and, well, you can guess what happened. Corkoran would’ve rightly called me a hypocrite for rejecting him then falling in Roper’s lap.”

“Mhm, the old spill some wine for a quickie trick. You know that’s the second oldest one in the book.” Lucifer sat down beside him, his head tilting slightly. “Corkoran ? Not 5 foot some, dark haired, liked to complain sometimes in flowery terms, Major Corkoran, surely ?”

“Exactly, actually. He was going to kill me and posthumously out me as a spy to Roper, I had to kill him. Part of me wanted to do it as revenge for his groping me, but I also kept thinking how much he looked like this chap who’d been at my dad’s funeral. I kept thinking maybe they’d known each other and Corkoran just hadn’t wanted to face it. I mean, by the time I was 20 I’d lost count of how many times I’d been told I looked just like Dad.”

“Funnily enough I’ve never had that problem. Kind of hard to when He doesn’t have a physical form, after all.”

Humour, distraction. Great, he had just disturbed Lucifer. Whenever he’d told Marina about his nightmares she had always started joking like that. Yes, he’d known it was involuntary, but he’d needed her to outwardly take him seriously and she hadn’t been able to. Thank God, she had agreed to that divorce. Still, he smiled and laughed. “That would be a bonus. Huh, whenever my dad got back we’d spend the whole of the next weekend playing football or rugby with some of his mates. They’d always go easy on me, but it was fun. I don’t suppose you did anything like that, Lucifer ?”

“Not while I was at home, at least. Maze and I had some fun with it though, there was this one fellow he absolutely loathed football and loved sex. So, Maze and I just used him as a football. You should’ve seen the look on his face whenever we smacked him in the bollocks, helped that he was a child molester too. Now, I might not like the little terrors of candy and whine but I would never encourage that type of thing, it’s absolutely disgusting. I mean, at least go with ephebophilia or something, you know someone who might actually be interested in sex. This isn’t making breakfast very appetizing is it ?”

“Not really.” He pushed the barely eaten food away.

“Sorry. Maybe we should just call it quits for the morning, we can get dressed, I’ll drop you off wherever you wish and next time we meet up we can play Simon Says. I think I’d actually like this version, far better looking players than the usual lot. Maybe we can get Maze and Jed in on it too.”

“Uh-huh, about that. I just barely told her the truth about Roper so I think I’ll have to do quite a bit of talking on that.”

“Nonsense. She likes you, I like you and Maze’ll do anyone, it’s a win-win situation. Actually, never mind that, just bring her around sometime and I’ll do the talking.”

Him, Jed and Lucifer all in the one bed ? Corkoran would’ve loved coming up with a theory for that one. Though he still didn’t understand the, “Beauty and grace intertwined.” bit. Had he been the beauty or the grace ? Had it even mattered who was what ? Was he over thinking it ? Thank God that Lucifer was straight forward.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Uncorking fee' is basically something Corkoran puts on his taxes so that Roper has to pay him back for the money spent on drinks, fancy dinners etc. to get a guy.


End file.
